


Erotic

by PR1D3



Category: 31 Minutos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR1D3/pseuds/PR1D3
Summary: Bodoque tiene muchos fetiches.Tulio no parece tan molesto tras descubrirlo.
Relationships: Juan Carlos Bodoque/Tulio Triviño
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Erotic

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom- Tulio  
> Top- Juan Carlos

A Bodoque le gustan muchas cosas.

El sexo es una de ellas.

Tulio lo tenía muy claro, podría ser un idiota y no entender el noventa por ciento de las cosas pero era evidente y hasta cierto punto era obvio, él era un conejo, civilizado o no el sexo era parte de su naturaleza.

Realmente no tenía ningún problema con ello, sin embargo le parecía curioso lo espontáneo que podía ser, un día estaba completamente normal y por la mañana estaría tratando de tener un encuentro mínimamente íntimo.

Usaba literalmente cualquier cosa, podría darle una botella y trataría de hacerlo con eso, era extraño y hasta cierto punto divertido aunque también era muy problemático, podía ser en cualquier momento y ninguno sabía cuando.

Lo peor llegaba cuando estaba en su punto máximo, se volvía empalagoso e insistente, y le daba igual si estaban en el trabajo, trataba de tener absolutamente cualquier acercamiento.

Lastimosamente, dentro de gusto por el sexo había fetiches, muchos fetiches.

No es cómo si hubieran tenido relaciones demasiadas veces en realidad, pese a que Bodoque era un conejo y podía durar varias rondas Tulio no podía soportar más de dos sin terminar completamente cansado y casi inconsciente.

Solo habían tenido sexo al rededor de 4 veces en los siete meses que llevaban como pareja pero Tulio pudo distinguir indicios de ciertos fetiches durante esas veces.

Trataba de cubrir sus ojos de vez en cuando.

Y le gustaba morder y dejar marcas, casi siempre en el cuello o clavículas donde puedan ser visibles, por suerte era Julio así que últimamente podía cubrir esas marcas con una bufanda.

También solía atarlo o inmovilizarlo con las manos.

Tulio nunca cuestionó nada, lo dejo fluir.

Se sentía bien.

Tampoco le preocupo los calores espontáneos ni que hacía durante ellos, y ahora tampoco parece preocuparle.

Bodoque lamió su cuello y mandíbula, subiendo y succionando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ligeros gruñidos se le escapaban.

Tulio estaba inmovilizado, con la mejilla pegada a una pared de su oficina, ambos brazos atrapados y detenidos por la mano de Bodoque quien estaba detrás de él usando su otra mano para desfajarlo y meterla dentro de sus camisa para estimular sus pezones. Él podía sentir la erección de su pareja en su trasero aún a través de sus pantalones.

Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba.

-Eres tan bueno -Le susurró Bodoque causando un estremecimiento -Lindo -Tulio gimió un poco cuando besó su cuello mientras desabrochaba su cinturón - Eres muy obediente -Con su mano dentro de sus bóxer comenzó masturbarlo.

Bodoque no es el único con fetiches. Lo descubrió hace poco y él lo disfruta.

Le gusta que lo alaben.

Bodoque dejó su miembro, Tulio estaba temblando y jadeando, tomó su corbata desacomodada y la subió hasta sus ojos ajustándola para que no se cayera y cumpliera con prohibirle la visión a Tulio.

Sintió como lo movía de lugar, sólo giraron un poco pero por lo que Tulio podía deducir ahora estaba mirando la puerta.

Aún con ambas manos inmovilazadas, Bodoque volvió a tocarlo, besó su cuello y creo un camino hacia su pelvis con un solo dedo, provocó un gemido bajo y un escalofrío de el más alto.

Su mano finalmente llegó a su entrepierna y bajo un poco los pantalones, jugando un poco con su miembro mientras depositaba besos en su espalda y cuello, lamiendo la concha de su oreja -¿Te gusta eso? -Tulio se volvió a estremecer -Estás inmóvil, con los ojos vendados, totalmente a mi merced -El castaño gimió -Frente a la puerta, sin candado, ¿Sabés? Juanín puede entrar en cualquier momento, te gustaría que te vea así, ¿Verdad? Como una perra ante mí -Volvió a besar su mandíbula mientras seguía masturbando al otro sacándole gemidos - ¿Qué crees que diría? ¿A dónde iría esa admiración?

Tulio jadeando y sudando como un loco, temblando aún más fuerte que antes, tan excitado que dolía.

Bodoque empujó hacia él, simulando embestidas mientras seguía con su labor en su entrepierna.

Posteriormente fue empujado hacía adelante, cara y torso apoyados en el escritorio mientras Juan Carlos seguía embistiendolo aún con ropa y sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento.

Cuando el pelirrojo soltó su miembro se encargó de terminar de bajar el pantalón y ropa interior de Tulio para depositar dos dígitos en su entrada haciendo que el contrario suelte un gemido ahogado.

Con ambos dedos en movimiento, entrando y saliendo, usando el pre-cum como lubricante mientras buscaba aquel punto dulce dentro de él.

Bodoque supo que había tocado el lugar correcto cuando sintió el espasmo de Tulio seguido de en empuje hacía atrás. Siguió presionando y embistiendo con los dedos durante unos segundos hasta estar seguro de que sería suficiente.

Sin soltar sus manos buscó en su mochila la cuál ya estaba olvidada en la silla de escritorio a unos centímetros de ambos.

-¿Juan Carlos? -Preguntó Tulio con cierto tono impaciente.

-Ya voy, espera un poco -Gruñó el pelirrojo. Rebuscó en la mochila hasta encontrar lo que quería, una bolsa pequeña de color negro que contenía un vibrador rosa junto con su respectivo botón de encendido.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, tomó ambas cosas, sosteniendo el botón con la misma mano que sostenía a Tulio.

Con la otra mano alineó el vibrador en el trasero de el otro para introducirlo correctamente, sacando un jadeo de sorpresa y placer como resultado.

Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta seguido de una voz ya conocida por ellos -¿Tulio? ¿Sigues allí? Tengo que cerrar el estudio en unos minutos.

Bodoque aprovecho la ligera distracción de Tulio para encender el vibrador y susurrar con lujuria -Vamos Tulio, respondole o entrará y no creo que quieras que entre.

El estremecimiento de Tulio seguido de su corto gemido lo fue todo, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y contestar -A-Aún estoy aquí -Soltó un gemido bajo y se mordió la lengua para amortiguarlo -Salgo en un momento.

-Está bien, te espero afuera para cerrar -Y con eso escucharon los ligeros pasos de Juanín alejarse por el pasillo.

Tulio soltó el gemido que había estado conteniendo con estuvo seguro de que Juanín se había ido.

Bodoque le puso la ropa a Tulio para después soltarlo e ir a buscar la gabardina del otro y su bufanda

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Tartamudeo Tulio mientras se quitaba la corbata de los ojos aún temblando mientras trataba de quitarse el pantalón y el vibrador cuando Bodoque lo detuvo.

-No, ponte tu ropa, vamos a seguir en casa -Le dijo en un tono que significaba que no podía protestar mientras le entregaba la gabardina.

Tulio la tomó aún sin procesar lo que hacía debido al calor que sentía, solo podía pensar en su erección dolorosa pegada a su pelvis y ciertamente el juguete dentro de él no ayudaba mucho.

Bodoque terminó de ponerse su gorra y su bufanda y agarró su mochila para ponerla sobre su hombro mientras guardaba el botón en sus pantalones, se aseguró de que llevarán las llaves del coche y tomó la muñeca de Tulio para luego arrastrarlo a la puerta y por casi todo el estudio hasta la salida, donde efectivamente estaba Juanín esperando.

Parecía sorprendido cuando los vio a ambos -Oh, hola Bodoque, no sabía que estaban los dos juntos -Comentó con cierta timidez y un pequeño sonrojo.

Bodoque sabiendo lo que estaba pensando y que no estaba lejos de la realidad decidió alejar sus sospechas -Sólo estábamos hablando, pero bueno supongo que es normal sospechar, como sea, nos vemos, adiós Juanín -Le respondió corto y jalo de Tulio hasta su auto dejando a su compañero de trabajo extrañado por la respuesta.

Soltó a Tulio y ambos subieron al auto -Muy bien, vamonos -Dijo el más bajo

-Bodoque... -Susurró el otro apoyando su cabeza en el volante mientras temblaba, sentarse hizo que el vibrador entrará un poco más, Bodoque notó esto y sacó el botón pero lejos de ayudar para calmarlo sólo aumento el ritmo de éste haciendo que Tulio soltara un gemido y arqueara la espalda mientras trataba de presionar más el juguete.

Con la respiración entre cortada, sudando mares y casi sin poder mantener más la cordura obedeció a Bodoque y arrancó hacía su mansión.

**╭───────╯•╰───────╮**

  
Cuando llegaron Tulio corrió a la habitación de inmediato, mientras Bodoque despedía a la sirvienta y subía tras Tulio.

Cuando subió a la habitación se encontró con Tulio a espaldas de la puerta quitándose los tirantes, Bodoque cerró la puerta con candado y llegó por detrás de el otro, sujetando su espalda baja y jalandolo por el cabello para besarlo.

Empujándolo sobre la cama, metiéndose entre sus piernas continuando con el beso cada vez más acalorado y acariciando los glúteos y entrepierna del otro haciendo que cada vez más gemidos se le escapen.

Se separaron sólo para recuperar aire aunque Bodoque aprovechó para desvestir al otro sin preocuparle realmente cómo, rompiendo la camiseta azúl que llevaba Tulio junto con sus pantalones provocando que éste se quejara.

Arrancó la ropa del cuerpo del otro incluyendo su bóxer, después procedió a quitarse su propia ropa.

Se besaron de nuevo cuando estuvieron desnudos, con la pasión goteando en cada beso corto que se daban. Hubo un espasmo en el cuerpo de Tulio que le hizo gemir y recordar que aún tenía un vibrador dentro de él.

Bodoque no pudo evitar sonreír ante en sonido, lo miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria antes de lamerse los labios y comenzar a jugar con él, iniciando con uno de sus puntos sensibles, lamiendo y chupando el cuello a la vez que acariciaba su pecho, estimulando los pezones.

Tulio volvió a gemir cuando otra contracción se hizo presente mientras movía sus caderas por mero instinto, tratando de que el vibrador llegué a su punto más sensible, el reportero notó esto y sonrió con cierta malicia, con una de sus manos volvió a inmovilizarlo al mismo tiempo que con la otra sacaba el juguete de Tulio haciendo que suspirara de decepción.

En cambio, Bodoque pasó el vibrador por el miembro del castaño recibiendo otro espasmo de su parte, siguió haciéndolo a la vez que seguía estimulando el cuello.

Se cansó luego de unos minutos y decidió darle la vuelta a Tulio, volviendo a jugar con el vibrador pasándolo nuevamente por su miembro y entrada unas cuantas veces, observando al ojimiel apretar las sábanas debajo de él mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la almohada, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba, notando como algunas partes de su cuerpo se volvían de un rojo claro debido a ello.

Volvió a meter el juguete y sintió a Tulio retorcerse debajo de él, volvió a tomar las manos de éste, tomando la corbata desechada hace unos minutos para atarlas detrás de su espalda al tanto que simulaba embestidas con el vibrador aún observando las reacciones de su compañero escuchadolo gemir un poco más fuerte que antes.

Dejo el vibrador dentro mientras sacaba un condón y lubricante de donde lo tenían guardado, se colocó el condón y untó lubricante en su miembro y en el ano del otros sintiendo el escalofrío de éste debido a la repentina sensación fría en su cuerpo caliente.

Lanzó la botella de lubricante al piso y sacó el vibrador volviendo a ponerlo en el miembro del otro a la vez que se posicionaba en su entrada.

Entró un tanto lento, esperando solo unos segundos para comenzar a embestir mientras seguía masajeando el miembro ajeno con el vibrador, lo escuchó gemir antes de que sus sonidos se amortiguaran por la almohada que ahora estaba mordiendo.

Bodoque, por mero orgullo, dio una embestida particularmente fuerte y lo suficiente profunda como para llegar al punto sensible de el otro provocando que soltara momentáneamente la almohada y gimiera con la suficiente fuerza para ser considerado un grito.

-Me gustaría presumirle a todo el mundo que literalmente te hice morder la almohada pero ahora solo quiero escucharte -Dijo entrecortado el pelirrojo con ligera burla en su tono aunque casi invisible considerando el nivel de lujuria con el que venía acompañado -No muerdas la almohada, Tulio

Tulio obedeció ladeó la cabeza contra la almohada, su rostro estaba casi rojo y las comisuras de sus ojos tenían rastros de lágrimas, Bodoque lo observó susurrar algunas cosas incomprensibles acompañadas de unas cuantas groserías, también lo vio arquearse contra él tratando de aumentar la profundidad.

A su vez el pelirrojo decidió experimentar algo, posicionando el vibrador en la entrada del otro, lo metió cuando estuvo fuera y lo sacó cuando dentro, embistiendolo con ambas cosas aunque en diferente tiempo, esto provocó otro espasmo y un pequeño grito de placer, Bodoque le dio una ligera nalgada experimental y vio al otro gemir y arquearse en respuesta.

Podía sentir como Tulio estaba por venir.

En algún momento Bodoque se descoordinó con el vibrador y terminó embistiendo al castaño con ambos sacándole un gemido particularmente alto que hizo que de cierta forma agradeciera haber sacado a la sirvienta, también vio con pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban, Tulio se corrió en ese momento con una cadena de espasmos y gemidos bajos.

Bodoque siguió unos segundos hasta llegar a su propio climax.

Salió de Tulio y se recostó a su lado, ambos con la respiración entrecortada, una más desnivelada que la otra, sólo así pudo ver correctamente a su pareja, Tulio estaba un tanto despeinado, con la piel roja y los restos de las lágrimas de placer anteriores pegados a sus mejillas, tenía los ojos cerrados y debido la normalización de su respiración pudo decir que ya estaba dormido.

Bodoque se levantó con cansancio y dolor de huesos, desató a Tulio, recogió la ropa de ambos (o lo que quedaba), apagó el vibrador y lo guardó, posteriormente cambió las sábanas tratando de no molestar mucho al más alto y finalmente cobijo a ambos para por fin poder dormir.

Se ducharía por la mañana, junto al otro, esperando poder repetir esto en el baño.

Por ahora, sólo mira dormir al amor de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Perd0n  
> Tenía que hacerse UnU


End file.
